Death's gift (czech)
by wwwhiskas
Summary: Tak, rozhodla jsem se tu založit českou sekci FF. Jedná se o sequel knihy Zloděj času, s tím, že jsem si tam pár věcí domyslela. Doufám, že se vám bude líbit.


**DAR SMRTI**

VEŠKERÉ POSTAVY PATŘÍ TERRYMU PRATCHETTOVI. TOTO JE POUZE FAN-FIKCE.

Smrť si přečetl jméno, vepsané na spodku přesýpacích hodin a v duchu zaúpěl. Rozhlédl se po zamračené obloze, marně se snažíc uhádnout, kde se nachází slunce. Přál si, aby tak měl hodinky. Dosud je nikdy nepotřeboval, vždycky se mu nějak podařilo přijít včas.

S polohlasnou kletbou schoval hodiny někam do záhybů svého pláště a svižně se vyšvihl na Truhlíka. TAK JEĎ, pobídl ho. Hřebec přešel z poklidné chůze rovnou do trysku, jehož rychlosti se nevyrovnal žádný poplošský kůň. Poprvé si ale Smrť přál, aby byl jeho oř rychlejší.

Na druhé straně Plochy seskočil ještě za jízdy a sprintem hodným olympijského závodníka proběhl zadní stěnou malé chatrče z kůry.

Truhlík se zatím poklidně pásl na bujně rostoucí vegetaci neidentifikovatelného druhu. Nikdy neviděl důvod, proč se hnát. Pokud bylo dost trávy, samozřejmě.

Za poměrně dlouhou dobu se jeho pán opět vynořil z chatrče a nehlasně cosi nadával o klientech, kteří to schválně zdržují. Složil kosu, což bylo znamení, že práce skončila. Pro dnešek.

Tak proč tak spěchat? blesklo Truhlíkovi hlavou, když ho Smrť hnal nejvyšší rychlostí přes celou Zeměplochu zase zpátky.

Do Sto-Helit.

_O hodinu dříve_

Zuzana Sto-Helitská byla v obležení zdánlivě nekonečné řady gratulantů. Každý z nich se s ní chtěl osobně setkat, potřást si s ní rukou a věnovat nějaký malý, dobře míněný dárek, v blažené nevědomosti, co s tou hromadou hodlá Zuzana udělat, až všichni odejdou. Riskovala malý pohled do strany na vedle stojícího Lobsanga, doufajíce, že je ve stejné situaci, jako ona. Její manžel byl zabrán do vzrušeného rozhovoru s Lu-Tzem, který se skláněl nad kočárkem, ale nevypadalo to, že o něj, nebo o jejich syna jeví některý z hostů sebemenší zájem. Pocítila hořkou závist.

Pomalu začínala litovat, že jako místo oslavy křtin jejich prvního dítěte vybrala Sto-Helitský palác. V okolí si ji každý pamatoval a skoro nikdo neodolal možnosti přijít a zadarmo se najíst. Navíc se jí zdálo, že o některých pratetách z šestého kolene, které jí přišly potřást rukou, slyší prvně. _Přece nemůžu mít tolik příbuzných_, pomyslela si. Nuceně se usmála na jakousi seschlou starou paní, která ji mermomocí přesvědčovala, že je její prapraprababička z matčiny strany. _ A když už jsem u toho, kde vlastně je…_

Přečkala další čtyři úmorné a nepřesvědčivé gratulace. Podívala se na velké nástěnné hodiny a v duchu zaúpěla. Obřad byl naplánován až za hodinu. Proud hostů se zdál být nekonečný. _Jak někomu může v tuhle chvíli připadat, že má málo času, to nechápu_, pomyslela si.

Vyslala úpěnlivý pohled k manželovi. _Alespoň jednou,_ prosila nehlasně. Zdálo se to nelogické, ale Syn času už dlouhou dobu odmítal jakékoli drobné úkony tohoto druhu. Zuzana to celkem chápala. Ale v tuhle chvíli by na něj klidně použila i hlas Smrtě.

Lobsang si prohlédl frontu lidí, vinoucí se ze dveří až do nekonečna. Povzdechl si a chápavě kývnul hlavou. Zuzana nemohla věřit svému štěstí.

Syn času lusknul prsty.

Malá ručička na nástěnných hodinách se posunula z pětky na šestku. V kostele se rozezněly zvony.

Zuzana se vymanila s objetí jakéhosi starce a vystoupala na předem připravené vyvýšené pódium. Zatleskala, aby si zjednala naprostou pozornost. Nikdo to neuměl lépe, než ona.

„Vážení přátelé, hosté, příbuzní." Odmlčela se. Nikdy si svoje proslovy nepřipravovala, protože se jí až doteď nikdy nestalo, že by nevěděla, co říct. Tenhle chtěla nechat na Lobsangovi, ale ten to důrazně odmítl. „Ehm, sešli jsme se, abychom… ehm… oslavili křtiny mého a manželova prvorozeného syna. Ehm… nyní se odebereme do kostela a… prosím všechny přítomné, kromě několika osobně pozvaných, aby se rozešli. A nevynášejte chlebíčky z domu!" stačila ještě vykřiknout, než nastal všudypřítomný chaos, jak se stovka lidí najednou chtěla dostat pryč jedinými dveřmi.

„Osobně netuším, kdo sem ty lidi pozval," obrátila se v hluku k Lobsangovi.

„Nikdo, pozvali se sami. Ale připadalo mi nezdvořilé je posílat pryč," odpověděl Syn času. Zuzana na něj vrhla zdrcený pohled.

„Tak… snad bychom už mohli jít."

„Sprrrávně, nevím, na koho se čeká," ozval se nepříjemně známý hlas odněkud od stropu.

KVÍK.

„Upřřřímně řečeno, máte tu moc dobrrrá nakládaná játrrra…"

KVÍÍÍK!

„Vážně? A já myslel…"

KVÍK.

„Jo táák. Dobrrrý večer vespolek!" usmál se havran, sedaje si Lu-Tzemu na rameno. Krysí smrť mu opatrně slezl ze zad a ukázkově zasalutoval. Zuzana obrátila oči v sloup, snažíc si nevšímat pobavených pohledů.

„Teď bychom už vážně měli jít," prohlásila. Naposledy se rozhlédla. _Co ho tak jenom zdrželo?_

„… a tímto tě křtím na Mortimera, ve jménu Wena Věčněžasnoucího," pronesl Lu-Tze slavnostně a nijak si nevšímal omniánského kněze, který sledoval každý jeho krok ostřížím zrakem. Položil plačícího chlapečka do Lobsangovy náruče a rozzářeně se usmál na oba rodiče.

Zuzana se také snažila usmívat. _Prostě jen zapomněl, to je všechno_, uklidňovala se. Pohlédla na manžela, který měl ve tváři vepsány stejné obavy. Tři z hostů stále chyběli.

Nenápadně se přitočila ke Krysímu smrti.

„Nevíš, kde by mohli být?" zeptala se polohlasně. Krysík pozvedl prst, začichal ve vzduchu a pak začal vzrušeně ukazovat jakýmsi směrem.

„Kde…"

Najednou se zdálo, že je ovzduší mnohem mrazivější, než bývá v kostele obvyklé. Bytelné dubové dveře se otevřely a s mnohonásobnou ozvěnou zavřely. Zuzana protočila oči v sloup, nedokázala ale zakrýt svou radost. Její dědeček si prostě potrpěl na efekty. Samozřejmě mohl jednoduše projít zdí, ale to bylo prostě málo dramatické.

Neohlédla se, počkala, až kroky dozní.

„Už jsem myslela, že nepřijdeš," řekla s předstíraným nezájmem, pak se ale přeci jen otočila a krátce ho objala.

VELMI SE OMLOUVÁM, ŽE JSEM NESTIHL DORAZIT VČAS. Smrťův hluboký hlas naplnil prostor kostela dunivou ozvěnou. PRÁCE… VŠAK VÍŠ. KŘEST SVÉHO PRAVNOUČKA BYCH SI ALE NENECHAL UJÍT. Usmál se – v rámci možností.

Zuzana se také usmála.

Omniánský kněz se zvedl z lavice. „No toto… Smrť! A v mém… mém kostele!"

Lu-Tze ho poklepal po rameni. „V klidu, Otče. Ten je pozvaný."

Pochmurný žnec se obrátil na Lobsanga. CO SE TÝČE TVÝCH RODIČŮ…

„Ano? Co je s nimi?"

NEMOHLI SE DOSTAVIT. PRÝ NĚJAKÉ NEODKLADNÉ ZÁLEŽITOSTI, CO JÁ VÍM. PŘIJDOU, JAKMILE BUDOU MOCI. HROZNĚ SE OMLOUVAJÍ.

„Ovšem. Chápu. Musí to být něco opravdu důležitého, když si dokonce ani Čas nemůže vyhradit chvíli pro sebe." Lobsang vypadal sklesle.

JE MI TO LÍTO. KAŽDOPÁDNĚ… VEŘEJNOU GRATULACI NEJSPÍŠ ZMEŠKAL, ŽE?

„Bohužel. Stejně nestála za nic moc."

ŠKODA. TAKŽE SICE POZDĚ, ALE STEJNĚ – MOC VÁM GRATULUJI. A CO SE DÁRKŮ TÝČE – S TVOU MATKOU JSME… EHM…

Smrť byl nervózní. Předpokládal, že tohle řeknou s Časem společně a že ona ho podpoří. Nebyl připraven na to, že ho nechá na holičkách. Cítil na sobě napjaté pohledy všech přítomných. Z jakéhosi důvodu mu to nebylo příjemné. Zhluboka se nadechl a sáhl kamsi do svého pláště.

JDE O TO, ŽE… NEVÍM, JAK BYCH MĚL ZAČÍT. S ČASEM JSME SE SHODLI NA TOM, ŽE KDYŽ UŽ MÁ NA SVĚT PŘIJÍT POTOMEK NÁS OBOU… PROSTĚ JSME SPOJILI SVÉ SÍLY A SPOLEČNĚ VYTVOŘILI TOTO. V jeho dlani se zaleskly malé přesýpací hodiny. AŽ JEDNOU PŘIJDE DEN, KDY… EHM… PROSTĚ, AŽ JEHO ČAS VYPRŠÍ, MOŽNÁ BUDE MÍT NĚJAKÉ VĚCI, KTERÉ BUDE POTŘEBA… DÁT DO POŘÁDKU. PAK STAČÍ, ABY TOHLE JEDNODUŠE OTOČIL, A… PŘIDÁ MU TO JEDEN DEN NAVÍC. JEN JEDEN. OKLAME TO VŠECHNY ZÁKONY, MOJE I ČASU. JE TO JENOM TAKOVÁ MALÁ TRETKA. MŮŽE SI TO NECHAT… NEBO DÁT NĚKOMU, NA KOM MU BUDE ZÁLEŽET. Vyvaroval se pohledu do tváře své vnučky a opatrně položil předmět chlapci do přikrývek.

„To je příliš vzácný dar, než…" Lobsang se utnul v půli věty, když se mu ostrý podpatek jeho ženy zaryl do nártu. Smrťovi se neodmlouvá a když už něco dává, tak to myslí smrtelně vážně. „Mockrát vám děkujeme, pane. A matce to prosím taky vyřiďte."

URČITĚ.

Zuzana nebyla schopná slova. „S tím jsi musel mít hrozně problémů. Myslela jsem, že už žádné magické předměty nepovolují, zvláště ne jako dary do kolébky."

TOHLE NENÍ MAGICKÝ PŘEDMĚT. JE TO… EHM, DĚDICTVÍ, DEJME TOMU. TAM NAHOŘE STEJNĚ NEROZEZNAJÍ ŽÁDNÝ ROZDÍL. NAVÍC MAJÍ VĚTŠINOU SVÝCH STAROSTÍ DOST, TAKŽE BYLO DOCELA JEDNODUCHÉ JE OKLAMAT.

Smrť se sklonil nad kolébku. CELÝ MORT. TO JMÉNO JSTE VYBRALI DOBŘE. Pohladil spícího chlapečka po tváři kostnatým prstem.

AŤ SE TI TEDY V ŽIVOTĚ DAŘÍ, MORTE. A SE SVÝM ČASEM NALOŽ TAK, JAK NEJLÉPE DOKÁŽEŠ. TOHLE TI VZKAZUJE BABIČKA.

A TEĎ, napřímil se, NEZBYLO VÁM VEVNITŘ NÁHODOU NĚJAKÉ OBČERSTVENÍ?


End file.
